Devices such as gun safes for use in vehicles are well known in the art. They typically include a mounting device for permanent securement to the vehicle, for example, under the dashboard or under a seat. They will also typically include some type of retainer mechanism that will releasably retain a firearm, such as a pistol, to the mounting device. Such devices may also offer means for ejecting the retained firearm upon either a manual operation or electronic signal. Once the device is secured to the vehicle, it is typically a permanent securement of the device and does not allow for its repositioning or removal without significant effort. In addition, such devices are limited to the storage and securement of a single type of item. Also, because of the construction of the mounting device, the orientation of the retained item relative to a person in the vehicle is very limited. There is thus a need for an improved securement device for use in vehicles.